You Are My Love
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Shinobi Band adalah band yang sedang populer di Jepang. Terdiri dari empat pemuda menarik dan keren. Namun di balik kepopuleran dan gemerlapnya hidup mereka, tidak menjadikannya semua menjadi mudah. Seperti kisah cinta Naruto Namikaze yg penuh dengan cobaan dan dilema. Akankah kisah cintanya dengan Haruno Sakura bertahan selamanya? Sequel With All My Heart. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Hello, fanfiction ini adalah sequel dari fict saya sebelumnya (With All My Heart) dan 'You are My Love' ini terispirasi dari sebuah novel yang pernah saya baca. Disarankan kalian baca dulu fict 'With All My Heart' jika kalian ingin membaca fict ini, tapi kalau kalian mau langsung baca fict ini tanpa baca fict tersebut terlebih dahulu juga nggak apa-apa sih. Mmm, dan bagi kalian yang menunggu 'Konoha Academy' saya mohon maaf karena belum bisa update. Saya stuck di tengah-tengah soalnya, dan lagi-lagi hal itu terhenti di adegan 'Battle'. Ugh, saya bener-bener payah dalam bagian action...tapi kalian jangan khawatir 'Konoha Academy' tidak akan pernah saya buat discontinued. Juga untuk kalian yang menunggu 'When Love Comes Late' mohon bersabar soalnya saya belum mendapatkan inspirasi untuk chapter berikutnya. Terakhir saya ucapkan 'Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa' bagi kalian yang menjalankannya. Maafin saya ya mina-san, karena belum bisa update kedua fict tersebut.**_

_**Sakura : Ugh, dasar author payah. Janjinya setelah tiga hari akan update yang 'Konoha Academy' tapi ini udah hampir tiga minggu lho... Readers udah pada nggak sabar nunggunya!**_

_**Naruto : Sakura-chan maklumin aja, Muki-chan nggak bergadang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya semenjak dia mudik ke tempat keluarganya dari pihak ibu...makanya dia tidak bisa fokus untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. Udah gitu di sana sinyal internetnya jelek lagi. Warnet juga jauh dari rumah bibi-nya. Iya kan, Muki-chan?**_

_**Muki : Ya, itu benar sekali Naruto-kun. Walaupun aku udah pulang mudik minggu lalu, biasanya aku dapat inspirasi setiap tengah malam tapi karena ini bulan suci Ramadhan aku nggak boleh bergadang, ntar nggak bisa bangun sahur lagi.**_

_**Sakura : Terus gimana tuh dengan fict colab dengan Aurora-chan? Duh, Muki-chan bener-bener banyak utangnya!**_

_**Muki : Err...soal itu aku udah bilang ke Aurora-chan kalau chapter 1 akan aku bikin setelah update fict 'Konoha Academy' lagian yang review-nya juga dikit kok, jadi aku pikir mungkin nggak akan apa-apa jika telat update. Iya kan, Aurora-chan?**_

_**Sakura : Muki-chan, emang Aurora-chan baca fict ini? Kenapa kamu nanya gitu ke Aurora-chan?**_

_**Naruto : Pasti baca-lah Sakura-chan, Aurora-chan sama kayak Muki-chan. Mereka adalah penggemar kita (NaruSaku Lovers) hehehe.**_

_**Muki : *blushing***_

_**Sakura : Naruto, senyummu itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Jangan sampai Muki-chan jatuh cinta sama kamu! Kalau tidak aku akan memukulmu hingga kau terpental beberapa meter dan jatuh menghantam batu! SHANNAROU!**_

_**Muki : STOP! Sakura-chan udahan dulu ya berantemnya soalnya aku akan memulai cerita ini. Happy reading, mina-san! Jangan lupa REVIEW! And NO FLAME! ^_^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : You Are My Love (Side Story With All My Heart)_

_Genre : __Drama__, Romance_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : NaruSaku_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Shinobi Band adalah band yang sedang populer di Jepang. Terdiri dari empat pemuda menarik dan keren. Sasuke Uchiha (gitaris) 18 tahun sebagai leader; cerdas, tampan dan jago nge-rap. Naruto Namikaze (vocalis) 18 tahun; tampan, pandai menciptakan lagu dan memainkan alat-alat musik. Hyuuga Neji (bassis) 19 tahun; tampan, paling jago Martial Art dan pandai nge-dance sampai breakdance. Sebagai drummer adalah Nara Shikamaru, 18 tahun; tampan, jenius, dan memiliki hobi memandangi awan-awan di langit._

_Di balik kepopuleran dan gemerlapnya hidup mereka, tidak menjadikannya semua menjadi mudah. Seperti kisah cinta Naruto Namikaze yang penuh dengan cobaan dan dilema. Akankah kisah cintanya dengan Haruno Sakura bertahan selamanya?_

.

.

_**TWO SHOT**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baby, doeun yorem nare geunuri dwejulkke. Bi ounen nareun usani dwejulkke. Gottaga jichil ttaen jagun uijado dwejulkke. I wanna, dancing in your heart. Deo nugubeoda neol saranghae (Bab, di hari yang panas aku akan menjadi bayanganmu. Di saat hujan, aku akan menjadi payungmu. Ketika kau lelah berjalan, aku akan menjadi kursimu. Aku ingin, menari di dalam hatimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun)—Namikaze Naruto—**_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sorak sorai penonton yang memenuhi _Tokyo Dome_ seolah menggetarkan gedung pertunjukan besar itu. _Shinobi Band_ baru saja menyelesaikan 12 buah lagu di atas panggung yang _spektakuler._ Tak di duga dua minggu yang lalu _Shinobi Band_ berhasil memborong empat penghargaan sekaligus, mengalahkan _Akatsuki Band_ yang merupakan senior mereka. _Group Band _pendatang baru terbaik_, Grammy Award_ atas lagu _'Fool'_ _featuring_ Haruno Sakura, _Album of the years_, dan _Best Music Video untuk lagu 'With All My Heart'_.

Semua penghargaan itu semakin mengukuhkan _Shinobi Band_ sebagai salah satu _group band_ teratas di Jepang. _Shinobi Band_ memulai debutnya setahun yang lalu. Dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat itu, _Shinobi Band_ berhasil meraih ketenaran bukan hanya di Jepang, tetapi sampai ke Negara Asia lainnya. _Fans_ mereka terus bertambah setiap hari. Lagu andalan dalam album debut mereka, _'Song For You'_ lebih dari sepuluh minggu menduduki peringkat teratas semua tangga lagu di Jepang, termasuk _Oricon Chart!._

_Fans Shinobi Band_ menyebut diri mereka _Kunoichi._ Seperti umumnya _Group Band_ dan _Boyband_ di Jepang, selain memiliki _fans,_ mereka juga memiliki _anti-fans. Anti-fans Shinobi Band_ umumnya adalah _fans _dari _Group Band Akatsuki._ Seringkali terjadi adu _argumen_ antara _fans Shinobi Band_ dan _fans_ _Akatsuki Band_ di dunia maya.

_Fans Akatsuki Band_ pernah menyatakan bahwa, _Akatsuki Band_ lebih baik dan lebih terkenal daripada _Shinobi Band _karena para personil _Akatsuki Band_ lebih ganteng dan lebih keren dibanding para personil _Shinobi Band,_ apalagi Yahiko 'Sang _Vocalis_' yang terkenal paling simpatik dan menawan. Namun _Fans Shinobi Band_ juga tidak mau kalah, mereka semua terang-terang menyatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke jauh lebih tampan dari Yahiko, dan Naruto Namikaze sangat romantis karena selain seorang _vocalis,_ Naruto sangat pandai menciptakan lagu dan memainkan berbagai macam alat musik...apalagi dia adalah putera dari seorang _pianis_ sekaligus _composer_ terkenal—Minato Namikaze—

.

.

"Hey, coba lihat! _Anti-fans_ kalian semakin banyak!" ujar Lee, manajer _Shinobi Band_ sembari menunjukkan _PC Tablet-_nya pada Hyuuga Neji.

"Biarkan saja! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada mereka!" jawabnya dengan nada ketus seperti biasa,

"...tapi _fans_ kalian juga semakin banyak. Jadi kurasa kalian tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu!" sambung Ino, _asisten Shinobi Band _sekaligus _hair stylist_ mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari hanya Naruto yang tidak ikut berkumpul bersama mereka. Shikamaru yang sedang tiduran di atas sofa menjawab,

"Selesai konser dia langsung masuk kamar untuk beristirahat. Yah, biarpun dia sudah sembuh berkat Gaara...tetap saja ketahan fisik-nya paling lemah diantara kita semua. Sejak kecil dia jarang sekali olahraga, berbeda denganmu dan juga Neji!"

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akan menambahkan jadwal kalian setiap jam 06.30 s/d 08.00. Yah, tentu saja jika jadwal yang diberikan pihak manajemen kosong saat itu!" sambung Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino,

"Tentu saja OLAHRAGA! INGAT SEMANGAT MASA MUDA ITU PENTING!"

Dengan acuh tak acuh Ino langsung ngeloyor ke dapur untuk membuat _hot chocolate._ Shikamaru langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan memandang Lee seakan berkata, _'Apa kau gila? Itu sangat melelahkan dan merepotkan!'_

"Ide yang bagus! Sudah lama aku tidak berolahraga!" ucap Neji,

"Aku juga setuju dengan jadwal tambahan itu! Dengan begitu setiap pagi aku bisa _jogging_ bersama Karin," sambung Sasuke.

"YAH, KALAU BEGITU SUDAH DIPUTUSKAN!" teriak Lee masih bersemangat, biarpun saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.30 dini hari.

"Jangan seenaknya! Aku dan Naruto belum bilang setuju!" tegas Shikamaru,

"Naruto_-kun_ pasti setuju," sambung Isharibi. Gadis ini adalah pelayan _Shinobi Band._ Dengan kata lain, ia adalah orang yang setiap hari memasak untuk para personel dan juga bertugas membersihkan _dorm _mereka. Usia-nya lebih tua setahun dari Neji.

"Huh!"

"Jangan mengeluh terus, Shika! Nih, aku buatkan cokelat panas untukmu!" Ino tersenyum sembari menyodorkan secangkir _hot chocolate_ pada Shikamaru.

"Jangan mentang-mentang dia itu kekasihmu, kau tidak membuatkan untuk kami juga!" sindir Neji karena Ino hanya membuat dua gelas untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Shikamaru.

"Err_...gomen._ Aku tidak kepikiran. Tunggu sebentar akan aku buatkan!"

"Aku tidak usah! Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis!" sambung Sasuke,

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti!" kata Ino yang segera melangkah menuju dapur.

.

.

"_Mmm, tentu saja Sakura-chan. Akhir-akhir ini jadwal kami semakin padat saja!"_ kata Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura _via _telepon.

"_...tapi jantungmu baik-baik saja, kan?"_ suara disebrang sana terdengar khawatir.

"_Ya. Sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan karena sejak kecil aku jarang sekali berolahraga."_

"_Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Naruto! Aku sangat khawatir saat menonton konser kalian tadi, keringatmu banyak sekali!"_

"_EH? Sakura-chan menonton konser kami, benarkah? Apa kau tidak ketahuan?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak! Tadi itu penyamaranku sangat bagus, dan kau sukses membuatku marah!"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Beberapa fans-mu yang duduk di dekatku terus-menerus meneriakan namamu. Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun, I LOVE YOU! Huek!"_

"_Ahahaha, kau cemburu Sakura-chan?"_

"_Tau ah!"_

"_Jangan marah dong Sakura-chan. Aku hanya mencintaimu, kok!"_

"_Bohong! Kau dan yang lainnya juga sering kali berkata 'Aishiteru' pada semua fans kalian!"_

"_Ya ampun, kau itu kan artis juga Sakura-chan! Kau pasti mengerti perasaan kami terhadap mereka semua. Tanpa mereka, kami tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapa."_

"_Yah, memang...tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka!"_

"_Kau sudah baca surat cintaku?"_

"_Surat cinta apa? Aku tidak menerima surat apapun!"_

"_Lagu baru kami, 'Dancing In Your Heart' itu adalah surat cintaku untukmu!"_

"_Aku tidak mengerti karena lagu itu berbahasa Korea!"_

"_Kau kan bisa bertanya pada Yakumo-san, bukankah dia juga pintar bahasa Korea?"_

"_Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, besok akan aku tanyakan padanya. Ngomong-ngomong Ino bilang kau terpilih menjadi pemeran utama dalam serial drama 'Don't Cry My Lover', siapa lawan mainmu? Kudengar dia artis pendatang baru..."_

"_Shion. Teman SMA kita dulu!"_

"_NANI?"_

"_Doushite, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Aku tidak bodoh, Naruto! Judul drama-mu itu, sudah pasti akan ada adegan ciuman di dalamnya. Jadi kau akan berciuman dengannya, begitu?"_

"_Err...mau bagaimana lagi, jika hal itu memang ada dalam tuntutan skenario...aku harus bersikap professional bukan?"_

"_AHH! Aku benci ini! Bukankah dia itu menyukaimu, sama seperti Hinata-chan?"_

"_Aku tahu tapi kan drama itu belum tentu ada adegan ciumannya_, _Sakura-chan!"_

"_Aku sudah membaca sinopsisnya. Drama itu menceritakan tema 'endless love'. Menurut sinopsisnya pemeran utama wanita-nya mengidap penyakit yang serius, sama seperti kisah cinta kita dulu...kau dan aku...kita berdua berciuman. Jadi aku yakin drama itu pasti akan ada adegan ciumannya!"_

"_Sakura-chan, kau benar-benar marah?"_

"_Tentu saja aku marah. Biarpun itu tuntutan skenario, bukankah diantara kalian harus ada chemistry yang bagus supaya drama itu sukses?"_

"_Sakura-chan..."_

"_Terserah kau! Cium saja Shion sesukamu!"_

'_**Tut...tut! Tut...tut!'**_

"_Hallo, Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan..."_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Sakura marah besar, makanya gadis itu langsung mematikan _ponsel-_nya begitu saja. Ia ingin sekali menolak tawaran itu tetapi pihak manajemen tidak mungkin akan menerima keputusannya begitu saja, karena _Shinobi Band_ sudah terikat kontrak dengan _Shimura Entertainment._ Jika dia melanggar kontrak ini, personil lainnya akan terkena imbasnya. Dia hanya berharap semoga Sakura bisa memahami situasi ini dan hubungan mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shion, personil _Girlband_ pendatang baru_—Crimson Flowers—_berhasil bergabung dalam _group_ ini karena ia pandai menari, memiliki body yang bagus, serta wajah yang sangat cantik biarpun suaranya biasa saja. Tentu saja ia sangat berbeda dengan Haruno Sakura, penyanyi solo terkenal yang murni karena kemampuannya menyanyi. Suaranya sangat merdu. Dulu, ia sering memenangkan lomba menyanyi tingkat propinsi, bahkan pernah menjuarai lomba menyanyi tingkat nasional walau cita-citanya yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang dokter. Ia juga tak kalah cantik dari Shion. Cantiknya ini benar-benar cantik alami. Mata _emerald-_nya menjadi daya tarik utamannya, selain rambut _soft pink-_nya yang menawan dan dibiarkannya panjang melewati bahu. Biarpun Sakura termasuk orang yang temperamental, manja, dan agak egois...ia adalah seseorang yang baik hati. Sedangkan Shion, selain dia memiliki sikap _arrogant,_ dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang bijaksana. Dia juga seringkali bersikap _bossy._ Tentu saja berjiwa pemimpin dan berkarakter _bossy_ tidaklah sama.

Shion terpilih sebagai _leader Crimson Flowers_ karena dia bergolongan darah A, yang di percaya bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang bijaksana, disiplin, dan bertanggung jawab. Anehnya karakternya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan teori yang dipercaya sebagai karakter orang yang bergolongan darah A. Dia seringkali bersikap kurang dewasa. Keputusan yang dibuatnya lebih sering hanya menuruti keegoisannya sendiri. Amaru dan Ryuuzetsu yang merupakan salah satu personil dari _Crimson Flowers_ bahkan berpendapat, jika Sara-lah yang jauh lebih pantas menjadi _leader._ Namun Sara memiliki warna suara yang sangat bagus. Ia yang paling pandai menyanyi dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Ryuuzetsu, dan juga Shion. Itulah sebabnya pihak manajemen mereka memilih Sara sebagai _Lead Vocalis Crimson Flowers._ Awalnya Sara-lah yang terpilih untuk memerankan serial drama _'Don't Cry Lover' _dan beradu _acting_ dengan Naruto Namikaze, _vocalis Shinobi Band._ Namun jika dibandingkan dengan Shion, Shion-lah yang paling pandai ber_-acting._ Itulah sebabnya perannya digantikan oleh Shion.

Terpilihnya Shion bermain bersama Naruto itu sempat menimbulkan ketegangan antara dirinya dan _fangirls _Haruno Sakura. _Fangirls _Sakura sangat tidak rela melihat Shion bermain drama bersama Naruto. Mereka bahkan secara terang-terangan pernah demo di depan perusahaan tempat Crimson _Flowers_ bernaung_—Star Entertainment— _agar Shion menolak tawaran itu. Sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa Haruno Sakura dan Naruto Namikaze adalah sepasang kekasih, dan mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, sebab bagi mereka Naruto dan Sakura adalah pasangan yang serasi. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli walaupun semua _fanboys_ Sakura sendiri sangat tidak rela idolanya bersanding dengan Naruto Namikaze. Tetapi Shion memilih tetap menerima peran itu, karena baginya ini adalah kesempatan baik yang sayang jika dilewatkan. Bisa lebih dekat dengan cowok yang dicintainya sejak masih _Junior High School_ dulu, meningkatkan _karier-_nya, menambah koceknya, bahkan mendukung _Star Entertainment _karena dapat mendongkrak nama _Crimson Flowers_ menjadi semakin melambung.

Sejak Shion membintangi serial drama itu bersama Naruto, hubungan Shion dan Sakura tidak bisa dibilang baik. Dari luar terlihat tak ada apa-apa diantara mereka, seolah hubungan mereka sesama artis baik-baik saja. Tetapi di dalam hati mereka sebenarnya, terutama di dalam hati Shion, mereka saling berkompetisi sengit.

Sakura melempar salah satu bantal dengan gemas. Wajahnya mengeras menahan kesal. Ia benar-benar benci sekali pada Shion dan kecewa pada Naruto. Shion itu enak sekali bertemu Naruto setiap hari. Berpelukan dan beradegan mesra dengan Naruto. Membuat Sakura benar-benar terbakar api cemburu membayangkan mereka berduaan di lokasi syuting.

"MENYEBALKAN!" umpat Sakura,

"Sakura, kau masih marah pada Naruto_-kun? Come on,_ itu hanya _acting!_" komentar manajernya, Yakumo.

"Aku tidak yakin itu hanya _acting,_ Yakumo_-nee._ Kau tidak pernah membuka internet ya, mereka itu sampai digosipkan terlibat cinta lokasi!"

"Itu kan hanya gosip, Sakura. Naruto_-kun_ terus berusaha untuk menghubungimu tapi kau tak pernah mau menanggapinya. Dia pasti sangat sedih, sekarang."

"ARGGHH! KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI PERASAANKU, YAKUMO_-NEE!_ Naruto dan Shion itu, selain satu SMA...mereka bahkan pernah satu SMP sedangkan aku hanya pernah satu SMA dengan Naruto. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau dia lebih dekat dengan Shion?"

"Astaga! Kebalik! Justru Naruto_-kun_ itu paling dekat denganmu! Bukankah kau pernah menjadi perawat pribadinya selama kau menghilang dari dunia _entertaiment._ Jelas-jelas kau lebih memilih dia daripada kami dan _karier-_mu sendiri," sindir Yakumo.

"Iya juga sih, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka dia dekat-dekat dengan Shion!"

"_Come on,_ Sakura! Kau tidak boleh egois! Kau harus mempercayai Naruto_-kun!_ Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu arti dari lirik lagu _'Dancing In Your Heart'_ ciptaannya?" nasihat Yakumo yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Sakura untuk membuat jus.

Sakura termenung setelah Yakumo menghilang dari balik pintu. Benar yang Yakumo katakan, seharusnya dia tetap mempercayai Naruto apapun yang terjadi tetapi tetap saja hal itu terasa sangat sulit untuknya, mengingat Shion memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hinata. Kedua gadis itu mencintai Naruto. Ia sudah tahu akan hal itu semenjak dirinya masih tinggal di Konoha.

Menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun meraih _ipod-_nya. Memasang _headphone_ di telinganya. Lalu menyetel lagu _Shinobi Band_ yang berjudul _'Dancing In Your Heart'._ Musik mengalun diselingi dengan suara merdu kekasihnya,

.

.

_Babe,_

_Geugeos-eun cheosnun-e banhan sarang-i anya_

_(Ini bukanlah cinta pada pandangan pertama)_

_Dangsin-i geunyang gamanhi_

_(Kau hanya diam)_

_Hajiman nun-eun ttatteushan boneun geoji_

_(Tapi matamu menatap hangat)_

_Gung-geumhaeseo_

_(membuatku penasaran)_

_Dangsin-eul gakkaihalyeoneun_

_(Ingin mendekatimu)_

_. _

_Babe,_

_Doeun yorem nare geunuri dwejulkke_

_(Di hari yang panas, aku akan menjadi bayanganmu)_

_Bi ouneun nareun usani dwejulkke_

_(Di saat hujan, aku akan menjadi payungmu)_

_Gottaga jichil ttaen jagun uijado dwejulkke_

_(Ketika kau lelah berjalan, aku akan menjadi kursimu)_

_._

_._

_I wanna..._

_Dancing in your heart_

_Deo nugubeoda neol saranghae_

_(Aku mencitaimu lebih dari siapapun)_

_Nae yeojachingu-ga deo-eojullaeyo? Yeongwonhi!_

_(Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Selamanya!)_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sepertinya kau makin sibuk saja, Naruto?" tegur Sakura dengan nada menyindir, saat ia dan Naruto berpapasan di koridor studio rekaman _Shimura Entertainment_.

Naruto tersenyum. Tentu saja ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi, semenjak gadis itu seringkali sengaja menghindarinya hanya karena ia digosipkan terlibat cinta lokasi dengan Shion.

"_Gomen ne,_ Sakura_-chan._ Aku baru bisa menemuimu besok. Hari ini aku ada syuting dan harus segera tiba di lokasi satu jam lagi."

"Huh! Syutingmu itu memang lebih penting daripada aku, ya?" sahut Sakura, masih saja bernada menyindir.

"Sakura_-chan,_ bukankah terakhir kali aku ingin menemuimu kau malah mengunci dirimu di kamarmu? Kau juga tahu kan, aku ikut syuting ini atas persetujuan manajemen? Harap dimaklumi!" ucap Naruto tetap bicara dengan nada lembut dan sikap sopan santun.

Ia bertekad tak akan terpancing emosinya jika sedang berhadapan dengan Sakura, karena ia ingin hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak semakin memburuk.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengganggumu. Syuting adegan apa kau hari ini?" tanya Sakura, walau ia berusaha keras menjaga emosinya, tetapi masih terdengar nada sinis dalam suaranya.

"Adegan biasa," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kapan kau akan beradegan ciuman dengan Shion?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto tersentak karena menurut skenario adegan ciuman harus dilakukan besok.

Naruto mengatur nafas dahulu sebelum menyahut,

"Besok, Sakura_-chan._ Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa mengelak dari adegan ciuman itu. Jika kau memintaku agar menolak adegan itu, aku tak akan bisa menolaknya. Itu sudah ada dalam skenario...dan merupakan adegan puncak dari keseluruhan adegan dalam drama itu. Seperti yang kau bilang, drama itu bertema _endless love._"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah menuduhku akan melarangmu melakukan adegan itu? Jangan _ge-er,_ aku tidak segitu perhatiannya padamu! Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke lokasi syuting saat kau melakukan adegan ciuman itu. Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar _chemistry_ yang akan tercipta diantara kalian berdua. Dari situ aku akan tahu, apa kalian benar-benar saling jatuh cinta, atau cinta sepihak, atau mungkin semua hanya _acting_ biasa," kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ya, kau harus bisa melihatnya Sakura_-chan!_" sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Huh!" tetapi Sakura malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat gugup menghadapi syuting yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Berciuman dengan Shion! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding, takut Sakura semakin marah kepadanya...apalagi jika nanti benar-benar terjadi.

Sedangkan bagi Sakura, ia yakin sekali...kalau adegan itu akan menjadi _dream come true_ bagi Shion. Kemarin Shion sendiri yang bercerita kepadanya, bahwa sudah semenjak syuting episode pertama, Shion merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda tiap kali dekat dengan Naruto. Semula Sakura hanya menganggapnya wajar sebagai usaha Naruto dan Shion untuk menciptakan _chemistry_ diantara mereka berdua, agar ketika syuting...kamera menangkap seolah mereka berdua memang saling jatuh cinta sungguhan, tetapi ia tak menyangka perasaan Shion pada Naruto semakin besar sampai-sampai mereka digosipkan terlibat cinta lokasi. Ia takut kalau Naruto sungguh-sungguh menyukai Shion, bukan hanya sekedar akting.

"Aku benar-benar akan melihat syuting kalian, besok!" tegas Sakura yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja tanpa menunjukkan senyum sedikitpun.

Ketika langkahnya semakin jauh dari Naruto, hati Sakura terasa semakin sakit dan perih. Entah kenapa nafasnya terasa begitu sesak? Saat itu juga, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Naruto menggigit bibir saat punggung Sakura semakin mengecil karena gadis itu sudah menjauh darinya. Saat itu juga dada kirinya terasa begitu sakit dan nafasnya mulai tersenggal. Ia yakin saat ini Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, Naruto mencengkram dada kirinya kuat-kuat.

'_Gaara, aku yakin kau juga merasakan rasa sakit yang kurasakan! Apa Sakura-chan benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku?' _ucapnya dalam hati.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shion mengajak Naruto ke balik _kontainer_ tempat menyimpan berbagai macam peralatan syuting. Saat itu sepi sekali. Tak ada satupun kru yang tampak berkeliaran di situ, karena semua peralatan memang sudah dikeluarkan dari tempat penyimpanan itu. Naruto menjadi sedikit cemas dan tidak tenang berada di tempat sesepi ini hanya berdua dengan Shion. Ia takut kalau nanti tiba-tiba saja Shion akan melakukan hal yang di luar dugaannya.

"Kau terlihat gugup hari ini, Naruto. Apa karena adegan ciuman yang akan kita lakukan nanti?" tanya Shion tiba-tiba saja tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun.

Naruto sedikit terkesiap, tampak tidak siap menerima pertanyaan Shion itu.

"Huh? Kenapa kau menuduhku begitu? Itu hanya adegan biasa, sama saja dengan adegan-adegan sebelumnya yang sudah kita lakukan," jawab Naruto dengan nada ketus.

"Kita sudah sering saling berpelukan dan aku juga sudah pernah mencium pipimu, kan?" lanjutnya sembari menatap Shion dengan dingin.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Gaara, sekarang..." balas Shion sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hn?"

"Mencium pipi tentu saja berbeda dengan mencium bibir. Naruto apakah kau pernah berciuman dengan seorang gadis? Berciuman di bibir maksudku," lanjut Shion.

Naruto lagi-lagi terkesiap. Ia semakin cemas dengan sikap Shion yang tak seperti biasanya. Bisa dibilang, Shion bersikap lebih _agresif _dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku kan punya pacar. Aku cukup sering mencium pacarku."

"Maksudmu, kau pernah berciuman dengan Sakura?" tanya Shion, kini matanya tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja. Lalu kenapa kau terlihat begitu tertarik dengan hubunganku dengan Sakura_-chan?_"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa berpengalamannya kau dalam mencium seorang gadis, karena adegan nanti adalah adegan yang sangat penting. Jangan sampai dalam adegan paling penting, kita justru kehilangan _chemistry_ dan adegan itu menjadi terlihat hambar, tak berjiwa."

"..."

"Kupikir...kupikir karena dulu kau sakit, kau tidak akan berani mencium Sakura. Tak kusangka, kau berkata begitu...tapi asal kau tahu...aku sama sekali tidak percaya! Itulah sebabnya kau harus membuktikannya padaku!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Cium aku sekarang! Kalau tidak aku yang akan menciummu terlebih dahulu!"

"Apa?"

"Ya, anggap saja ini sebagai latihan supaya saat syuting nanti...kita tak perlu mengulangi adegan itu berkali-kali."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Maka aku akan menciummu di depan Sakura!"

"Apa katamu?"

Naruto semakin tajam menatap wajah Shion. Lumayan lama, membuat Shion merasa jengah dipandang sedemikian rupa oleh Naruto. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dengan gerakan tak terduga, Naruto menarik tubuh Shion hingga merapat ke tubuhnya. Lalu tanpa permisi, Naruto mencium bibir Shion...

Shion terkejut, tetapi ia tak menolak. Ia biarkan Naruto berbuat begitu, bahkan kemudian ia membalasnya dengan lebih _agresif._ Sementara saat itu mereka sudah tidak hanya berdua lagi, ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan yang tidak di_-shoot_ kamera itu.

Shion masih terpaku dan sedikit _shock_ saat beberapa menit kemudian Naruto berhenti menciumnya dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Naruto. Ia hanya menatap wajah Naruto hampir tanpa kedip.

"Sekarang bagaimana menurutmu? Aku pandai mencium bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan santai.

Ia tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Shion yang masih melongo tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Setidaknya dengan begini, Shion tidak akan berbuat nekad dengan mencium bibirnya di depan Sakura.

Shion tak tahu, tadi itu Naruto hanya akting atau bukan? Tetapi ciumannya memang luar biasa sekali. Shion tersenyum sendiri. Perasaannya menjadi kacau tak karuan. Apapun maksud Naruto tadi, jelas telah menciptakan _chemistry_ yang kuat di hatinya. Kini ia tak ragu untuk menjalani syuting adegan berciuman yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

Dari kejauhan tempatnya bersembunyi, Sakura menahan rasa marah. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Naruto. Mencurigakan sekali melihat Naruto dan Shion berciuman di tempat tersembunyi, padahal bukan dalam keadaan _action_ dan tidak sedang syuting. Sakura semakin ragu, jangan-jangan memang telah terjadi sesuatu yang _special_ antara Naruto dan Shion. Ia sungguh patah hati. Ia sangat kecewa pada Naruto. Lagi-lagi air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Setelah puas menumpahkan seluruh isak tangisnya, Sakura melangkah pergi dengan gontai. Saat Ino menanyakan tentang ekspresi-nya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh, Sakura memilih berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan alasan mendadak tidak enak badan. Shikamaru dan Ino memandang curiga kepada Sakura. Tadi Sakura permisi pergi ke toilet. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba saja permisi pulang. Aneh sekali. Tetapi mereka berdua tak bisa menahan kepergian Sakura. Sakura tetap pergi bersama Yakumo, pulang kembali ke _dorm_ mereka.

Shion yang tengah asyik tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan tampak senang, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti karena dihadang oleh Ino.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?" tanya Ino dengan suara keras tanpa basa-basi yang sukses mengejutkan Shion.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shion memandangi wajah Ino dengan tatapan heran. Mengapa Ino tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya? Dari mana datangnya? Sedang apa gadis itu di sini?

"Aku melihatnya, tadi kau mengajak Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat. Apa maksudmu memaksanya untuk mengikutimu?"

"Kau berbicara tentang apa sih, Ino?"

Shion balik bertanya, ia sungguh tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ino barusan.

"Apa kau mencium Naruto, meski kalian belum memulai syuting?" ujar Shikamaru tampak mulai tidak sabar.

Shion tertegun. Mungkinkah Shikamaru melihat apa yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto tadi? Shion mencoba untuk tersenyum sopan.

"Oh, jadi tadi kau melihat kami latihan? Bukan aku yang mencium Naruto, tapi Naruto yang menciumku. Aku sendiri tak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal itu walaupun sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura," jawab Shion santai.

"APA KATAMU?" kaget Ino, pantas saja tadi Sakura...

"Latihan? Untuk apa kalian latihan segala? Dan mana mungkin Naruto menciummu lebih dulu! Pasti kau saja yang terlalu _agresif!_" bantah Shikamaru sambil memandang Shion dengan tatapan tajam.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, Shikamaru. Tapi kenyataannya memang bukan aku yang menciumnya lebih dulu. Sebaiknya kita tidak meributkan hal seperti itu di sini. Sebentar lagi syuting akan di mulai," ucap Shion tetap bernada biasa.

Shion melanjutkan langkahnya, berusaha tidak memperdulikan Shikamaru...tetapi Ino dengan sigap menarik lengan kanan Shion.

"Kau...kau pasti menghasut Naruto, iya kan? Mana mungkin dia sudi menciummu! Aku akan mengawasimu, Shion!" ucap Ino bernada mengancam.

"Silakan saja, Ino! Jika nanti kenyataannya Naruto jatuh hati padaku gara-gara kami syuting bareng, apa boleh buat? Aku akan menerima cintanya!" jawab Shion masih saja dengan sikap santai.

Dengan sopan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino di lengannya. Lalu ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju _setting_ yang telah disiapkan untuk adegan penting yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Semua kru sudah siap di posisinya masing-masing.

Hari ini Shion tampak bahagia sekali. Dua kali ia dicium oleh Naruto. Sekali saat ia mengajak Naruto latihan dan kedua kalinya ketika mereka benar-benar di_-shoot_ di depan kamera. Ciuman yang kedua itu, banyak sekali pasang mata yang menyaksikannya secara langsung. Bukan hanya sutrada dan semua kru _film._ Tetapi juga semua rekan Naruto dan semua rekannya. Mereka semua melongo melihat adegan _kissing_ yang lumayan panjang itu gara-gara sang sutradara lupa menerikan kata _"Cut!"_ saking terpananya menyaksikan adegan itu.

"Kalian hebat sekali! Seperti pasangan kekasih sungguhan," komentar sang sutradara sambil tersenyum puas karena telah mendapatkan gambar melebihi yang ia harapkan.

Sementara itu Sara dan yang lainnya nampak menghapus air mata mereka, karena adegan barusan adalah adegan terakhir dimana 'Airi' tokoh utama yang diperankan olehnya menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir setelah berciuman dengan 'Yuto', tokoh utama yang diperankan oleh Naruto. Sasuke, Lee, dan Neji bahkan tampak terpana saat melihat adegan dimana 'Yuto' berteriak histeris sembari menangis saat kekasihnya 'Airi' meninggal dalam pelukkannya. Ternyata Naruto benar-benar multi _talent;_ selain pandai menyanyi, menciptakan lagu, dan memainkan alat-alat musik, sahabat mereka itu juga pandai ber-akting.

Ino dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan sembari bergandengan tangan. Mereka benar-benar khawatir dengan hubungan kedua sahabat mereka yang mungkin akan semakin renggang, karena sepertinya Sakura pergi begitu saja gara-gara melihat Naruto berciuman dengan Shion sebelum di mulai syuting tadi. Jika hal tersebut sampai terjadi bisa-bisa Naruto dan Sakura akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Perasaan Shion semakin melambung setelah mendengar komentar sutradara tadi. Ia pasti gadis paling beruntung di Jepang. Entah bagaimana reaksi para _fans_ Naruto nanti setelah melihat serial drama _'Don't Cry My Lover'_ ditayangkan. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan sangat cemburu dan membencinya, tetapi Shion sudah siap jika gara-gara adegan _kissing_ ini, ia akan memiliki banyak _anti-fans._

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**PLAK!'**_

Naruto terbelalak kaget karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja menamparnya sembari bercucuran air mata,

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi! Aku benci padamu! Kau pengkhianat, Naruto! Pengkhianat!" teriak Sakura sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura_-chan?_ Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Bukankah syutingku sudah selesai? Harusnya kau tidak perlu memperpanjang hal ini!"

"Berhenti berpura-pura! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Kau dan Shion berciuman di tempat sepi bahkan tanpa di_-shoot_ oleh kamera. Aku tidak sudi melihatmu lagi! Lebih baik kita putus!"

"Sakura_-chan,_ jadi kau... Sakura_-chan_ kau salah paham, waktu itu aku dan Shion..."

"DIAM! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARNYA! JANGAN PERNAH MENGHUBUNGIKU APALAGI MENEMUIKU LAGI, NARUTO! HUBUNGAN KITA SUDAH BERAKHIR! THE END!" potong Sakura dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang sejak kemarin ditahannya.

"Sakura_-chan..._"

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya!" lanjut Sakura sembari mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga, hingga cowok itu jatuh terduduk di tanah. Setelahnya Sakura lekas berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto menatap kosong ke arah Sakura menghilang. Gadis itu terang-terangan berkata membenci dirinya. Sakura benar-benar salah paham, sama seperti dulu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Gaara, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya sembari menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit mendung yang mulai menurunkan jejak-jejak hujan.

Naruto tetap diam di sana, tak peduli biarpun hujan turun semakin deras. Saat itu juga hatinya kembali terasa sakit, tetapi dia juga harus berterimakasih pada hujan...karena hujan telah menyamarkan air matanya. Kini seluruh tubuhnya telah basah kuyup. Bibirnya mulai membiru, dan dia semakin menggigil kedinginan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu biarpun kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Naruto berdiri dan kembali menengadah ke atas langit sembari memejamkan kedua mata _sapphire-_nya. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya yang semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Kau benar Gaara, aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku harus bisa menyelasaikan masalahku dengan Sakura_-chan!_ Ya, kau tenang saja aku akan melakukan apapun hingga Sakura_-chan_ kembali padaku. Aku akan hidup bahagia dengan Sakura_-chan_ sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Gaara. Pasti!"

__To Be Continued__

.

.

_**A/n : Yup, side story ini adalah twoshot. Saya akan segera update chapter selanjutnya jika yang Review banyak. SO, REVIEW PLEASE! And No Flame! Arigatou. ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n : Yo, minna! Ini dia ending fict ini...mudah-mudahan setelah ini saya dapat inspirasi dan bisa lancar menyelesaikan kelanjutan Konoha Academy biarpun udah mulai masuk school lagi, ammin. Ini hanya Twoshot, jadi gomen kalau kurang greget and feel-nya nggak dapet...soalnya fict saya yang terbagi menjadi beberapa chapter pun belum tentu dapet feel-nya karena saya hanya author newbie. **_

_**Naruto : Muki-chan, tolong buat aku berbaikan dengan Sakura-chan ya?**_

_**Sakura : Jangan di dengerin, Muki-chan! Aku nggak mau baikan dengan si baka itu. Bayangin aja kalau Muki-chan jadi aku, lihat pacarmu berciuman dengan cewek lain... pasti sakit, kan?**_

_**Muki : Omo, Sakura-chan! Perhaps, it's all misunderstanding.**_

_**Naruto : That true, Sakura-chan. You came along just like a song, and brigten my day.**_

_**Muki : Hihihi, dasar Naruto-kun tukang gombal. Ya udah deh, ceritanya kita mulai okay? Happy reading, mina-san! Jangan lupa REVIEW! And NO FLAME! ^_^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me_

_Tittle : You Are My Love (Side Story With All My Heart)_

_Genre : __Drama__, Romance_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : NaruSaku_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__Shinobi Band adalah band yang sedang populer di Jepang. Terdiri dari empat pemuda menarik dan keren. Sasuke Uchiha (gitaris) 18 tahun sebagai leader; cerdas, tampan dan jago nge-rap. Naruto Namikaze (vocalis) 18 tahun; tampan, pandai menciptakan lagu dan memainkan alat-alat musik. Hyuuga Neji (bassis) 19 tahun; tampan, paling jago Martial Art dan pandai nge-dance sampai breakdance. Sebagai drummer adalah Nara Shikamaru, 18 tahun; tampan, jenius, dan memiliki hobi memandangi awan-awan di langit._

_Di balik kepopuleran dan gemerlapnya hidup mereka, tidak menjadikannya semua menjadi mudah. Seperti kisah cinta Naruto Namikaze yang penuh dengan cobaan dan dilema. Akankah kisah cintanya dengan Haruno Sakura bertahan selamanya?_

.

.

_Forget I ever said I love you. Erase the memory buried in your heart. Your eyes are filled with tears that I cannot wipe away for you—Sakura Haruno—_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur _king size-_nya yang empuk. Ia baru saja selesai _body building_ di sauna. Membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks setelah seharian ini jadwal manggung _Shinobi Band_ padat sekali. Biarpun serial drama pertamanya telah usai, jadwal mereka masih saja padat. Hal ini membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Tetapi sepadat apapun jadwal kerja dan latihan _Shinobi Band,_ manajer mereka Lee tetap menyarankan semua members untuk menyempatkan waktu empat kali dalam seminggu berolahraga dan menjaga bentuk tubuh agar tetap _ideal_ dan _atletis._

'_Benar-benar manajer yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda,' _pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto baru saja memejamkan matanya saat _ponsel-_nya berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk.

"Naruto, terimakasih bunganya."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Ia tidak merasa mengirimkan bunga. Mengapa ada gadis yang mengucapkan terimakasih padanya? Ternyata nama pengirim _email_ itu adalah Shion.

'_Gadis itu? Kapan aku mengirimkan bunga untuknya?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati terheran-heran.

"Ah, jangan-jangan ini hanya alasan Shion untuk sekedar mengirim _email_ kepadaku. Gadis itu keras kepala sekali!" gerutu Naruto.

Ingatannya kembali kepada Sakura. Gara-gara Shion, gadis itu jadi semakin marah padanya...sampai-sampai ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin hampir dua tahun. Sekarang ia paham, bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika dulu ia memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak hanya karena penyakitnya yang saat itu semakin parah. Ternyata rasanya sakit sekali.

"_Gomennasai, Sakura-chan..."_

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Shion, gadis itu seringkali mengganggunya dengan mengirimkan _email _atau telepon. Bahkan Shion dengan tegas menyatakan sangat mencintainya dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Itu mustahil. Ia hanya mencintai Sakura. Gadis musim semi yang selalu menyinari hari-harinya seperti matahari. Sedangkan Shion, sejak dulu ia hanya menganggap gadis itu sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. Ya, ia akui...kini Shion jauh lebih cantik dibanding saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Namun hatinya sudah terikat sejak lama oleh Sakura, dan hal itu tak akan pernah berubah. Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Sakura adalah alasannya untuk tetap hidup. Berkat Sakura, ia selalu bisa bersemangat kembali setiap kali rasa putus asa menghantui dirinya.

"Sakura_-chan_ aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Naruto mulai terlelap, tetapi baru beberapa menit ia terpejam _ponsel-_nya berbunyi nyaring, menyanyikan lagu _Hitomi no Jyuunin—L'arc~En~Ciel._ Ia pun melihat layar ponselnya. Ia berharap itu Sakura karena biasanya jika jadwal _Shinobi Band_ padat, saat ia akan beristirahat, gadis itu pasti menghubunginya dengan menyatakan bahwa gadis itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sakura memang selalu begitu, gadis itu sepertinya ketularan sikap kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakak sepupunya yang _over protective._ Sayangnya ternyata itu bukan Sakura.

"Shion! Lagi-lagi Shion!"

Naruto menyesal karena tadi ia tidak mematikan _ponsel-_nya karena khawatir ibunya atau Sakura akan menghubunginya. Sekarang sudah terlambat. Jika _ponsel-_nya ia matikan sekarang, Shion pasti akan marah sekali dan menuduhnya sengaja menghindar. Ia memang tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Shion, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin dimusuhi Shion. Naruto pun terpaksa menerima telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ sapa Naruto dengan sedikit enggan.

"Kau tidak membalas _email-_ku, Naruto!" sahut Shion dengan suara agak keras.

"Shion, aku lelah sekali. Seharian ini kami ada jadwal manggung dan syuting iklan, baru saja aku sampai _dorm _kami. Aku belum sempat membaca satu pun _email_ yang masuk," kata Naruto berusaha tetap sabar menghadapi Shion.

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan padamu dengan mengucapkan terimakasih, tetapi ternyata tetap saja tak ada artinya bagimu."

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku?" kali ini suara Naruto kembali ketus seperti biasa.

"_Came on,_ kenapa kau semakin mirip dengan Gaara sih? Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto yang aku kenal dulu..."

"..."

"Tentu saja aku berterima kasih karena kau telah mengirimkan buket bunga mawar merah sebagai ucapan ulang tahun untukku. Tadi siang aku sudah menerimanya, tapi baru malam ini aku ingat untuk berterimakasih padamu," lanjut Shion.

Naruto semakin heran mendengar jawaban Shion. Buket bunga mawar sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun? Kapan ulang tahun Shion saja ia tidak ingat. Tak mungkin ia mengirimkan buket bunga untuk Shion, apalagi _red rose_ yang menggambarkan _'I Love You'._ Bahkan jika itu hanya dalam mimpi, ia tak mau melakukannya. Ini aneh sekali, siapa yang mengirimkan bunga itu atas namanya?

"Kau yakin ada namaku tertulis di kartunya?"

Naruto nekad bertanya seperti itu karena ia sugguh penasaran, siapa yang telah seenaknya menyalah-gunakan namanya? Tak terdengar jawaban dari Shion. Gadis itu pasti sedang kesal sekali.

"Maksudmu bukan kau yang mengirim buket bunga ini untukku, Naruto? Kau tidak ingat kapan ulang tahunku? Sahabat macam apa kau ini? Kau benar-benar telah berubah!" sahut Shion dengan nada suara kembali tinggi setelah hampir satu menit kemudian.

Naruto sudah menduga akan seperti ini reaksi Shion. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh Sakura dan tugas-tugas dari pihak manajemen yang harus mereka selesaikan. Rasanya ia tak punya waktu untuk menghadapi Shion yang _emosional_ seperti masa-masa sekolah dulu. Teryata Shion tak berubah. Ia tetap seorang gadis yang _egois,_ _egosentris,_ dan _emosional._

"Dengar, aku tidak pernah mengirimkan buket bunga untukmu. Tapi karena sekarang kau sudah mengingatkanku bahwa kau hari ini berulang tahun, aku ucapkan; _Happy Birthday, Shion!_"

Naruto memutuskan sudah saatnya ia bersikap tegas pada gadis itu. Ia tak mau diganggu oleh Shion lagi. Gadis itu keterlaluan sekali. Memang benar kalau semasa _Junior High School_ dulu mereka cukup dekat, tetapi Shion tetap saja bersikap _posesif_ bahkan kepada seseorang yang bukan miliknya sekali pun.

Lama tak terdengar suara balasan dari Shion. Naruto sampai megira Shion telah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Hampir saja ia mematikan _ponsel-_nya saat kemudian akhirnya terdengar lagi suara Shion.

"Naruto, kau sombong sekali! Mentang-mentang sekarang kau sudah menjadi artis top, bahkan ulang tahunku pun kau tak ingat. Aku benar-benar sudah tak ada artinya lagi bagimu. Padahal dulu kita lumayan akrab," ucap Shion, suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar.

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Shion itu. Shion menyebutnya sombong?

"_Gomen ne,_ Shion. Setiap orang bisa saja berubah. Sejak dulu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman dan tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Kalau pun aku lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu, itu karena pikiranku sudah dipenuhi banyak tugas dan pekerjaan. Aku harus melakukan _tour_ konser bersama teman-temanku, _fanmeeting,_ harus menghapal dialog untuk syuting iklan kami, harus mulai membuat lagu dan macam-macam lagi. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti, Shion!" ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan tegas,

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan gadis itu, padahal dibandingkan denganku dia hanya baru mengenalmu selama beberapa tahun bahkan dulu dia bukan siapa-siapa?! Hanya seorang artis yang kau idolakan. Dia berbeda dengan kita yang sudah lama saling kenal, saling memahami. _Okay,_ mencintai dirinya adalah hak-mu tapi setidaknya kau mengingat ulang tahunku jika kau benar-benar menganggapku teman!"

"_Gomen_ Shion, aku lelah! _Oyasumi!_"

Naruto sedikit merasa kejam karena langsung menutup sambungan telepon, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus berkata seperti itu agar Shion tidak lagi berharap banyak mengenai dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendapat ide untuk menulis sebuah lagu. _No Refrain._ Ia tak menyangka, Shion yang menyebalkan itu bisa menjadi sumber ide baginya menciptakan sebuah lagu untuk _Shinobi Band._ Naruto berharap semoga jika lagu ini sudah diperdengarkan, Shion sadar bahwa lagu ini menceritakan tentang penolakan dirinya pada Shion karena dihatinya hanya ada Sakura seorang.

.

.

"_Nomor yang ada tuju sedang sibuk atau berada di luar jangkauan!"_

Sakura menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Lagi-lagi hanya jawaban dari _operator_ yang biasa ia dengar. Sebenarnya Naruto itu sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia tak bisa menghubungi Naruto, padahal ia sangat khawatir karena hari ini jadwal _Shinobi Band_ sangat padat. Ia memang sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto, tetapi ia ingat kalau besok adalah jadwal Naruto untuk _check up_ rutin ke Rumah Sakit. Memang benar Naruto sudah sembuh, tetapi rupanya Tsunade_-sama_ juga sama _over protective-_nya dengan MinaKushi dan juga Karin sampai-sampai Naruto masih diharuskan untuk _check up_ setiap bulan.

"Naruto, apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi padaku?" gumam Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Tidak. Aku harus berhasil menghubunginya!" tegas Sakura yang kembali menekan tombol panggilan untuk Naruto.

.

.

Naruto memijat keningnya yang terasa semakin pening gara-gara Shion saat _ponsel-_nya kembali berbunyi. Sebenarnya kepala Shion itu terbuat dari apa sih? Namun karena ia sedikit merasa tidak enak pada gadis itu, ia mengangkat _ponsel_ itu walau dengan malas-malasan.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Kenapa suaramu terdengar lemas sekali? Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?"

'_Astaga, apa aku sudah gila? Kenapa suara Shion kali ini terdengar seperti Sakura-chan?' _pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku masih sakit hati tetapi ternyata aku...aku..."

'_Kami-sama, sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila! Shion, bahkan suara gadis menyebalkan itu semakin mirip dengan suara Sakura-chan.'_

"Yah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Besok kau harus _check up_, Naruto!"

Masih setengah tak percaya, ia pun melihat ke layar _ponsel-_nya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat ia menyadari kalau itu memang Sakura bukan Shion. Naruto tersenyum, ternyata gadis itu masih perhatian padanya. Kalau begitu kesempatannya untuk berbaikan dengan Sakura semakin besar. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan karena ternyata Sakura masih peduli padanya.

'_Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku menjahilimu sedikit?'_ pikir Naruto pula,

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Naruto, hey..." suara Sakura terdengar mulai panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan._ Hanya sedikit lelah..." ucapnya dengan suara sepelan mungkin walau sebenarnya bibirnya mengukir senyum sejak tadi.

"Biasanya kalau kau berkata begitu, kau sedang berbohong! Aku akan meminta Ino untuk melihat keadaanmu," balas Sakura yang kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Hey, Sakura_-chan!_ Sakura_-chan, hallo?_"

Senyum Naruto langsung lenyap saat itu juga,

"_Kuso!_ Kali ini rencanaku gagal!" gerutu Naruto.

'_**Tok! Tok! Tok!'**_

Suara ketukan pintu yang semakin lama semakin keras terdengar setelah beberapa menit kemudian,

"Siapa itu?" teriaknya,

"Ini Ino. Sakura bilang suaramu terdengar aneh. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak gadis itu di balik pintu,

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sedang sakit!" balas Naruto agak kesal karena bukan Sakura yang ada di balik pintu.

"APA? Katakan padaku bagian mana yang sakit! Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga!" suara Ino terdengar semakin keras,

"Tentu saja hatiku yang sakit. Sakura_-chan,_ dia benar-benar masih marah padaku. Dia bahkan tidak mau menemuiku lagi. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ino?"

"KAU INI! PADAHAL AKU KHAWATIR SEKALI PADAMU!" kini suara Ino jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"_Baka!_ Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu pada kekasihku? Kau sendiri yang memulai masalah ini, jadi kau juga yang harus bisa menyelesaikannya? Kami tidak akan membantumu sedikit pun!" kini suara Shikamaru yang terdengar. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu masih kesal pada dirinya semenjak insiden ciuman dengan Shion itu.

"Ya, kau benar Shika! Aku sendiri yang harus meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini!" balasnya masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sebelum itu, kau harus _check up_ besok! Aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu ke Rumah Sakit!"

"EHH? Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti itu sih? Tidak usah! Aku bisa pergi sendiri!" tegasnya,

"Pokoknya aku tetap akan menyeretmu ke sana! Ayo Ino, kita pergi!"

Kini suara ShikaIno benar-benar sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Naruto pun menghela nafas sembari menatap layar _ponsel-_nya kembali.

"Yah, setidaknya malam ini aku bisa mendengar suaramu Sakura_-chan,_" gumamnya yang kemudian mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Inilah alasannya aku tidak setuju putera dan cucuku menjadi artis. Kalian benar-benar mengabaikan kesehatan kalian sendiri," ucap sembari membaca hasil pemeriksaan Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam tanpa menatap langsung neneknya yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapannya. Ia malah lebih tertarik menatap lantai di bawah kakinya.

"Kau tidur berapa jam dalam sehari?"

"Hmm, entahlah _Baa-chan._ Mungkin sekitar 2-3 jam saja. Kami benar-benar sibuk," jawab Naruto yang kali ini menatap langsung pada kedua mata Tsunade.

"Sepertinya kau juga stres. Apa ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Mmm, ini tentang Sakura_-chan._ Sudah sebulan ini dia selalu menghindariku."

"Kalian berdua bertengkar?"

"Hn."

"_Doushite?"_

"Sakura_-chan_ hanya salah paham, tapi setiap kali aku ingin meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini...dia malah menghindariku terus."

"Cinta segitiga? Apa hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Hn."

"Dasar anak muda," ucap Tsunade sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Naruto,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau istirahat total selama beberapa hari tapi aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Kau pasti akan menolaknya, bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"...karena sejak dulu Minato juga seperti itu."

"Hn?"

"_Fans _dan _karier_ kalian itu, memang jauh lebih penting dari kondisi kesehatan kalian sendiri ya?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada menyindir,

"Bukan begitu..."

"Lupakan! Aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Jawabanmu pasti tidak akan berbeda jauh dari ayahmu. Kasihan sekali Kushina," potong Tsunade.

Tsunade meyerahkan sebuah resep pada pasien sekaligus cucunya itu. Naruto tampak sedikit enggan menerimanya. Hal itu membuat Tsunade tersenyum,

"Aku mengerti. Kau sudah bosan meminum obat seumur hidupmu, bukan? Tapi kau tidak bisa menolak, di sana juga ada obat _anemia_ dan _suplemen vitamin_. Kau harus menebus dan meminum semuanya kalau tidak ingin sakit!"

"Aku mengerti. _Arigatou, Baa-chan._"

"Ya, kau boleh pulang sekarang!"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian undur diri dari hadapan Tsunade. Setelah Naruto menghilang dari ruangannya, wanita itu pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Yah, setidaknya kondisi jantungmu yang sekarang masih baik _gaki!_" gumamnya yang kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghubungi Kushina.

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa? Sakura_-chan,_ pergi ke Korea katamu?" kaget Naruto, saat ia menanyakan tentang Sakura pada Ino.

"Ya, kudengar dia ada _fanmeeting_ di sana. Sakura pernah bilang...kalau jadwal-nya sedang kosong, ia ingin berlibur ke _Nami Island_ bersamamu. Sayangnya kalian malah bertengkar dan putus. Naruto kau harus bisa baikan lagi dengan Sakura, kalau tidak...dia bisa dimiliki orang lain!"

"Aku akan kesana kalau begitu."

"EHH? Tapi Naruto jadwal _Shinobi Band_ padat sekali lho, bagaimana kalau Akira_-sama_ marah?"

"Katakan saja padanya, aku sakit. Dia pasti mengerti."

"Lalu kalau dia bertanya kau di rawat di Rumah Sakit mana, aku harus jawab apa? Atau kalau misalnya dia menyelidikimu, kau bisa habis Naruto. Tidak bukan hanya kau, bahkan _members_ lainnya juga akan kena masalah..."

"Ino apa kau lupa siapa nenekku? Kau tenang saja, aku bisa meminta bantuannya!"

"Hmm, benar juga...Tsunade_-sama_ itu kan dokter pribadimu."

"Kau dan Shikamaru tolong bantu aku! Jangan sampai ketahuan kalau aku akan menyusul Sakura_-chan_ ke Korea! Aku juga akan meminta bantuan Karin_-neechan_ untuk mengurus tiket dan lain sebagainya."

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Semoga kau berhasil berbaikan dengan Sakura di sana."

"_Arigatou,_ Ino. Nanti aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke _teme._ Kuharap dia mengijinkanku pergi untuk menyusul Sakura_-chan._"

"Sasuke_-kun_ pasti akan mengijinkanmu, kau kan calon adik ipar-nya."

"EHH? Maksudmu Sasuke _teme_ akan menikah dengan Karin_-nee,_ begitu?"

"Yup, tentu saja."

"Akan buruk jika dia menjadi kakak ipar-ku. Kami bisa bertengkar setiap hari," ujar Naruto yang hanya di balas Ino dengan tawa.

.

.

.

Naruto merapatkan jaket kulit hitamnya dan menekan topi petnya dalam-dalam, hingga poni rambutnya yang agak panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kacamata hitam besar juga menutupi mata _sapphire-_nya. Ia berjalan perlahan mencoba tampil tidak mencolok. Tidak di Jepang, tidak di Korea...semuanya sama saja. Namun ia tersenyum tipis, yakin kali ini telah berhasil menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan baik. Tetapi ternyata perkiraannya salah...

"Namikaze Naruto! Hey, itu kan Naruto _oppa (kak Naruto)!_" teriak seorang gadis kepadanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto merasakan _de javu._ Segera saja keempat gadis lain yang bersama gadis itu segera menoleh kearahnya.

"_A, majayo (Ah, benar)! Itu Naruto oppa! Naruto oppa...!"_ teriak satu gadis lainnya,

'_Aish, aku bukan orang Korea. Kenapa mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan 'oppa' segala?'_ pikir Naruto mencoba bersikap cuek agar gadis-gadis itu tidak mencurigainya lagi.

Gadis-gadis itu setengah berlari menghampiri Naruto. Naruto tampak panik dan segera menjauh secepat mungkin. Saat ini ia sedang berada di _Lotte Departement Store._ Niatnya ingin membeli beberapa kaos baru selama di Korea sepertinya harus batal. Padahal dulu walaupun ia sering bolak-balik ke pertokoan semacam ini tidak ada yang peduli padanya, kecuali murid-murid _Konoha High School_ yang mengenalnya dan sangat mengidolakan _Shinobi Band._ Tapi sekarang, kemana pun ia pergi, sepertinya hampir semua orang mengenalinya. Walau pun ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan topi dan kacamata hitam besar.

Naruto masuk ke tempat penjualan pakaian wanita. Sepertinya ia salah masuk, tetapi sudah terlanjur; gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya semakin banyak. Ia mencari area _fitting room. _Untunglah ia menemukan sederetan kamar pas yang masih sepi. Hanya ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan mengenakan kemeja berwarna kuning gading dan rok cokelat tua selutut, dan juga kaca mata besar dan tebal menutupi wajahnya yang tanpa _make up._ Saat ia berpapasan dengan gadis itu, gadis itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Heran, kaget, atau apa Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dari balik lensa bening itu, Naruto bisa melihat warana mata _hazel_ nan indah. Namun entah kenapa garis wajah dan postur tubuh wanita itu terlihat begitu _familiar?_ Mungkin ia adalah gadis yang bertugas menjaga salah satu _stand_ pakaian. Naruto berniat menyelinap ke salah satu kamar pas. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata gadis itu, Naruto nampak salah tingkah karena khawatir gadis itu mengenalinya juga.

"Apa anda tidak salah masuk?" tanya gadis itu dengan bahasa inggris. Sepertinya gadis itu mengira dirinya sebagai orang barat karena rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Lagi-lagi ia jadi teringat dengan suara lembut Sakura.

"_Jeosonghamnida _(mohon maaf), ini keadaan mendesak _agassi _(nona), tolong bantu saya. Izinkan bersembunyi di sini," jawab Naruto.

"_English please!"_ ucap gadis itu,

"_Ah, I'm sorry. Can't you help me! I just hidding here..."_

"Bersembunyi? Bersembunyi dari apa? Apakah kau buronan? Kau sedang di kejar polisi ya? Aku tidak akan membantumu bersembunyi. Jika ada polisi yang mencarimu, aku akan bilang kalau kau ada di sini," sahut gadis itu.

Naruto tertegun. Gadis itu tak mengenalinya? Keterlaluan! Bukankah dia dan _members Shinobi Band_ lainnya, sekarang ini sudah populer sekali di negara-negara Asia termasuk Korea Selatan ini?

"_No! Look at me!"_ kata Naruto, lalu ia membuka kacamata hitamnya.

Untuk sesaat gadis itu membelalakkan matanya. Entah kenapa dia terlihat begitu kaget? Namun gadis itu segera memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali, tampak tidak terkesan sedikit pun.

"_You don't know me?"_ tanya Naruto heran saat melihat gadis itu tidak bereaksi.

Kosentrasi Naruto mendadak buyar saat ia mendengar keributan gadis-gadis yang tadi mengejarnya. Sepertinya mereka sudah ada di sekitar situ.

"Bukan polisi yang mengejarku, tetapi gadis-gadis itu. Aku sedang tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka karena itu aku harus bersembunyi. Tolong jangan katakan kalau aku ada di salah satu kamar pas ini, _okay?_" kata Naruto pada gadis itu yang masih saja memandangnya heran.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mendorongnya masuk ke salah satu kamar pas. Suara gadis-gadis yang mengejar Naruto terdengar semakin dekat. Bahkan beberapa sudah sampai di kamar pas itu. Gadis penjaga _stand_ itu menoleh ke arah gadis-gadis yang sedang mencari Naruto itu. _De javu._ Dua orang gadis berjalan menuju kamar pas. Gadis penjaga _stand_ itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar pas yang di dalamnya sudah ada Naruto. Lalu ia segera mengunci pintunya.

Naruto tercengang. Ia tak menyangka gadis penjaga _stand_ itu akan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar pas itu bersamanya. Ia jadi terbayang wajah marah Sakura lagi. Jika gadis itu tau bahwa dirinya sedang berduan dengan seorang gadis tak di kenal di kamar pas ini, bagaimana reaksi Sakura? Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mengira gadis tak di kenal ini sama saja dengan gadis lainnya, juga ingin mendekatinya.

'_Ah, pura-pura tidak mengenalku, ternyata ia malah memanfaatkan kesempatan,' _batin Naruto.

Naruto tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi gadis penjaga _stand_ itu menempelkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke bibir Naruto, sambil memberi kode untuk diam, jangan bicara. Dalam jarak sedekat itu ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya entah karena efek kelelahan setelah berlari atau apa? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

'_Apa kondisi jantungku memburuk lagi, ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang padahal aku sama sekali tidak kenal dengan gadis ini?' _pikirnya dalam hati.

Di luar tampak suara-suara semakin ribut. Untunglah bentuk kamar pas ini tertutup, sehingga dari luar tak dapat diduga ada berapa orang di dalam kamar pas ini.

"Kemana tadi Naruto? Coba periksa kamar-kamar itu, jangan-jangan ia bersembunyi di situ!" terdengar suara salah satu gadis yang lain.

Lalu terdengar satu persatu pintu kamar pas itu di buka. Hingga sampai di pintu kamar di mana ada Naruto dan gadis penjaga _stand_ itu. Terdengar suara pintu itu didorong, tapi pintu itu tak terbuka karena sudah dikunci oleh gadis yang bersama Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada orang di dalam," terdengar lagi suara salah seorang gadis.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto _oppa _bersembunyi di kamar itu!" ujar gadis yang lain,

"Tidak, aku tadi melihat seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam kamar pas itu," sahut gadis lainnya lagi.

'_Fans Korea benar-benar lebih menyeramkan daripada para fans-ku di Jepang,'_ pikir Naruto pula.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, An e, nuguseyo?"_ tanya salah satu gadis, dari suaranya, sepertinya itu gadis yang pertama bicara.

"Hey, gadis itu bilang apa?" tanya gadis penjaga _stand,_

"Baiklah karena kau terlihat seperti orang Jepang, kita berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang saja. Gadis itu bertanya, siapakah di dalam sini..." bisik Naruto, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Err...apa bahasa Koreanya, aku sedang mencoba pakaian?" tanya gadis itu pula, dan Naruto langsung memberitahu gadis itu...

"Aku, sedang mencoba pakaian," jawab gadis penjaga _stand_ yang sedang berada di dalam kamar pas itu bersama Naruto.

Gadis itu membuka kunci pintu. Naruto terkejut. Ia ingin mencegah gadis itu membuka pintu, tetapi gadis itu malah menarik Naruto agar berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto panik. Ia mencari posisi yang tepat agar bayangan tubuhnya tidak terpantul di cermin yang terpasang di dua sisi dinding kamar pas itu. Gadis yang bersamanya membuka pintu sedikit, lalu menampakkan sebagian wajahnya ke arah luar dan kembali berbicara dengan bahasa inggris:

"Ada apa? Mengapa kalian ribut sekali? Antri dong kalau ingin mencoba pakaian juga," katanya yang kemudian cepat-cepat menutup pintu kembali.

Gadis-gadis yang berkerumun di depan kamar pas itu hanya saling berpandangan.

"Naruto tidak ada di sini. Pergi kemana dia?" suara salah seorang gadis.

"_Molla_ (Tidak tahu). Ah, sombong banget sih. Masa dia tak mau bertemu _fans-_nya. Menyebalkan sekali!" ujar gadis yang lain.

Kemudian terdengar suara banyak sepatu melangkah menjauh. Sepertinya gadis-gadis itu sudah pergi menjauhi area _fitting room._ Naruto menghela nafas lega. Gadis penjaga _stand_ yang sedang bersamanya itu bergerak seperti ingin membuka pintu. Tetapi Naruto segera meraih lengan gadis itu untuk berterimakasih terlebih dulu. Saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan gadis itu, ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Perasaan ini. Getaran yang ada di hatinya, dan darahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdesir tidak mungkin salah. Gadis ini pasti...

"Sakura_-chan?_ Kau Sakura_-chan,_ kan?"

"Yah, apa boleh buat aku sudah ketahuan. Awalnya kupikir kau tidak mungkin adalah Naruto, makanya aku kaget sekali karena kau tiba-tiba ada di sini...dan sudah seharusya aku menolongmu, jadi kau tidak perlu berterimakasih!" ujarnya yang kemudian melepas rambut cokelat kemerahan sepanjang pinggang yang ternyata adalah _wig_, juga kacamata ala Betty Lafhea-nya...

"Ini...kontak _lens,_" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pada mata _hazel _miliknya.

"Sakura_-chan,_ aku sangat merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukanmu," ucap Naruto sembari menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

'_Aku juga. Aku juga begitu merindukanmu seakan-akan aku hampir gila, makanya saat aku pertama kali bertatapan denganmu tadi, aku pikir kau adalah orang lain...otakku saja yang sudah dipenuhi olehmu, makanya orang itu terlihat seperti dirimu. Tapi ternyata setelah kau melepas kaca mata hitam besarmu tadi, terbukti sudah kalau kau benar-benar Naruto,'_ sahut Sakura dalam hati. Air mata semakin banyak mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Dengan kasar Sakura terus berontak agar dia bisa segera terlepas dari dekapan hangat Naruto. Setelah ia berhasil lepas dari dekapan Naruto, ia pun segera melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar pas agar bisa segera menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Namun Naruto menarik lengan kanannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar pas lagi.

Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sampai kapan gadis itu akan menghindarinya. Dengan kilatan emosi yang terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya, ia memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan mencium bibir gadis itu secara paksa. Sakura sendiri terus menerus memukul-mukul dada Naruto dengan air mata yang semakin banyak keluar. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Naruto. Selama ini mantan kekasihnya itu tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara seperti itu. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri, kalau dirinya masih mencintai Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar tidak peduli biarpun Sakura terus-menurus menolak ciumannya. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu tahu, bahwa dirinya masih sangat mencintai gadis itu. Ia juga tidak peduli biarpun gadis itu terus berontak dengan memukul-mukul dadanya. Ia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya bahkan mengigit bibir Sakura hingga akhirnya mereka kehabisan nafas. Naruto pun melepas ciuman itu dan Sakura semakin terisak.

"Jangan pernah menghindariku lagi Sakura_-chan,_ kumohon! Kau salah paham, aku dan Shion sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Saat itu dia yang memaksaku untuk menciumnya. Bahkan dia mengancamku dengan mengatakan akan menciumku di depanmu jika aku tidak mau menurutinya. Sakura_-chan,_ kumohon percayalah padaku. Sejak dulu aku hanya menganggapnya teman dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah karena aku hanya mencintaimu seorang Sakura_-chan._ Hanya kau!" tegas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti diri sendiri lagi apalagi menyakiti hati laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya. Cinta memang selalu membuatnya menjadi bodoh. Namun ia juga tidak yakin bisa hidup tanpa Naruto. Setelah puas menangis dan menumpahkan semua emosinya, akhirnya gadis itu membalas ucapan Naruto walau nada suaranya masih terdengar gemetar...

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Shikamaru. Ino juga menunjukkan padaku syair lagu yang baru saja kau ciptakan untuk _Shinobi Band._ Lagu itu menceritakan tentang perasaanmu pada Shion dan aku, bukan?"

"Yeah, kau benar Sakura_-chan._ Jadi kau sudah tidak marah lagi, bukan?"

"Hmm, ternyata aku tidak bisa terlalu lama marah padamu. Tapi sejujurnya aku masih sedikit ragu, kau hanya berbohong ataukah..."

"Pasti akan aku buktikan padamu kalau semua yang aku katakan ini adalah jujur," potong Naruto yang semakin erat memeluk Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengecup dahi Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari ciuman itu. Ia pun tersenyum.

_** oooOOcherryblossomOOooo **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minggu pagi ini cuaca cukup cerah. Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin dan memoles ringan wajahnya dengan kosmetik. Membuat kecantikannya semakin kentara. Ia sudah berdandan rapi. Kini ia tampil dengan gaun terusan sebatas bawah lutut berwarna _turquise._ Membuat penampilannya lebih cerah. Gaunnya ini cukup sopan. Dengan potongan leher berbentuk _'v line'_ yang tidak rendah dan lengan sepanjang tiga perempat. Sakura merasa penampilannya masih cukup elegan. Ia menambah penampilannya dengan _outwear_ mantel cokelat agak terang yang cukup tebal sepanjang betis dan sepatu _boot _cokelat tua menutupi mata kaki berhak setinggi empat sentimeter. Sakura melilitkan syal dari bahan _wool_ lembut berwarna cokelat tua untuk menghangatkan lehernya yang ramping dan jenjang.

Tidak puas dengan penampilannya ia melepas gaun terusan sebatas bawah lutut yang tadi dipilihnya itu dan menggantinya dengan kaos berkerah berlengan panjang warna putih yang dipadukan dengan celana _blue jeans. _Ia menambah penampilannya dengan _jacket _ berwarna hijau _tosca. _Tak lupa ia mengganti sepatu _boot _miliknya dengan sepatu ket.

"Nah, kalau ini baru cocok. Hihi, masa aku mau ke Pulau Nami dengan pakaian seperti tadi seperti mau pergi _dinner_ saja!" gumam Sakura yang kemudian memoles bibirnya dengan lipstik berwarna _pink,_

Hari ini kebetulan jadwalnya sedang kosong. Naruto mengajaknya kencan di _Namiseum_ dan Sakura ingin segala sesuatunya berjalan sempurna. Ia berencana akan mengajak Naruto balapan sepeda saat kencan nanti, kemudian menyewa sepeda _couple_ sambil mengelilingi Pulau Nami, makanya ia tidak jadi memakai pakaian yang mungkin akan membatasi geraknya. Setelah dirasa sempurna, Sakura segera menyambar tas slempangnya.

Naruto sendiri sudah siap. Ia bahkan sedang menunggu Sakura di luar sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di _body_ mobil. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat mendapati sosok Sakura sudah ada di hadapannya.

Sakura terkejut dengan penampilan Naruto hari ini. Ia tak menyangka Naruto memakai pakaian yang senada dengan pakaiannya. Sungguh, hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak janjian. Ia pun tersenyum lebar.

'_Kita pasti berjodoh...' _pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura,

"Kau saja yang masuk Naruto, biar aku yang menyetir!"

"_Hah? Doushite?"_

"...karena aku sedang ingin menyetir. Itu saja!" tegas Sakura,

"Tidak. Kau istirahat saja Sakura_-chan,_ bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu jadwalmu sangat padat? Kau pasti lelah, iya kan?"

"Mmm, baiklah."

Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Ia tidak mau perjalanan mereka menuju Pulau Nami tersendat. Mereka harus segera tiba di tempat tujuan sebelum siang hari. Ia takut jalanan keburu macet karena mungkin akan banyak orang yang menghabiskan akhir pekan di pulau itu.

"_Baka!_ Pelankan sedikit laju mobilnya toh ini kan masih pagi," protes Sakura.

"Ini musim gugur, Sakura_-chan._ Di musim seperti ini _Nami Island_ biasanya sangat ramai."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Memandang pepohonan yang daun-daunnya berwarna-warni; hijau, kuning, orange, merah, bahkan ada juga yang berwarna cokelat. Daun-daun _maple_ yang turun ke bumi terlihat menawan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu, ia pun kembali menoleh pada Naruto...

"Naruto, setelah kita berkunjung ke _Nami Island,_ bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Chuncheon lagi untuk menikmati Okgwa...okgwa... Ah, aku tidak ingat apa namanya?"

"Maksudmu _Okgwangsan Jimjilbang?_" tanya Naruto, di sampingnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. Naruto tertawa kecil saat menatap Sakura yang sedang _blushing._

"Baiklah, sepulangnya kita dari _Nami Island, _kita akan pergi ke sana untuk mengistirahatkan dulu tubuh kita. Pasti akan membuatmu merasa lebih segar," lanjut Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

_Okgwangsan Jimjilbang _adalah rumah sauna batu giok khas Korea yang terletak di Wolhong-ri, Dong-myeon, Kota Chuncheon. _Jimjilbang_ ini merupakan satu-satunya lokasi penghasil batu giok di Korea. Berbeda dengan _Jimjilnbang_ lainnya, di sana para pelanggan dapat merasakan khasiat dari batu giok yang mengaktifkan sel-sel tubuh dan melancarkan peredaran darah.

"Ngomomong-ngomong Naruto, _fans_ Korea ternyata lebih ganas ya? Kalau saat kencan nanti kita bertemu dengan beberapa _fans-_mu aku bisa di _bully_ habis-habisan oleh mereka! Dicintai olehmu rasanya seperti mimpi...apa kata _fans-_mu nanti? Rasanya aku tidak siap punya lebih banyak _anti-fans,_" ucap Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, Sakura_-chan._ _Fans-_ku di sini akan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja bagaimana dengan _fans-_mu, hmm? Bahkan di Jepang _fanboys-_mu sepertinya tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Lagipula yang sedang kubicarakan sekarang adalah _fangirls-_mu. Ah, aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Aku akan menyuruh Ino untuk sengaja meriasmu menjadi jelek agar kau tidak punya _fans _lagi dan tersisisa hanya aku seorang yang menjadi penggemarmu," kata Sakura, ia tersenyum jahil.

Naruto bahagia sekali melihat Sakura tersenyum. Sakura-nya yang selama ini terus menghindarinya akhirya kembali padanya lagi.

"Kau tahu Sakura_-chan?_ Kau harus sering-sering tersenyum. Senyummu itu indah sekali. Bisa menghangatkan musim dingin, melelehkan es, dan membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran."

"Huek! Rayuanmu itu norak sekali, Naruto," sahut Sakura, lalu tersenyum geli.

"Sakura_-chan,_ mengapa susah sekali membuatmu terkesan padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemburut yang justru membuatnya terlihat lebih imut.

Kali ini Sakura bukan hanya tersenyum geli tapi tertawa geli.

"Kau tak perlu bersusah payah membuatku terkesan padamu, Naruto. Aku sudah cukup terkesan dengan semua lagu ciptaanmu itu," ucap Sakura.

"Hey, kita sudah sampai!" Naruto malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sukses membuat Sakura sedikit kesal,

"Naruto, tidak bisakah kau membalas ucapanku tadi terlebih dahulu?"

"Lihat Sakura_-chan!_ Kita sudah sampai di Dermaga _Gapyeong,_" potong Naruto yang kemudian diam-diam tersenyum jahil.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia mengerti saat ini Naruto mungkin sedang mengerjainya untuk membuatnya marah. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan memandang ke luar jendela. Semua kendaraan yang ingin menyebrang ke Pulau Nami masuk ke dalam kapal ferry yang berukuran sangat besar. Perjalanan menyebrang ke pulau berbentuk bulan sabit itu hanya memakan waktu sekitar 5 menit.

"Yah, terserah kau-lah Naruto...yang penting kau bahagia!" ketus Sakura.

"Kalau kau ngambek begini patung puteri duyung itu jadi terlihat lebih cantik darimu Sakura_-chan_," goda Naruto seraya menunjuk patung yang ia maksud.

"Hah? Enak saja!" protes Sakura,

Di pelabuhan tersebut mereka disambut plang bertuliskan _"Naminara Republic"_ dan tak jauh dari situ terlihat loket imigrasi dengan keterangan _entry visa._ Ini merupakan strategi _marketing_ pariwisata Korea untuk membuat _Nami Island_ seakan-akan merupakan sebuah negara. _Naminara Republic _sendiri merupakan _Nami Island, _loket imigrasi adalah loket tiket, dan _visa entry_ yang dimaksud adalah tiket masuk. Seorang wanita yang menjaga di pintu masuk mengeluarkan sebuah tiket masuk dan Sakura mengambil tiket itu seraya mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah membeli tiket, mereka menyebrang ke _Nami Island_ dengan menggunakan kapal.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura seperti pasangan lain yang tiba lebih dulu dari mereka. Lalu ia menunjuk tulisan _'Welcome to Nami Island'_ yang tertulis di batu besar berbentuk buku yang terbuka dengan riang.

"Ayo, kita berfoto di sana?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau memotret kita?" Sakura balik tanya dengan muka jutex,

"Ya Tuhan, sudah dong marahnya kita kan mau kencan Sakura_-chan!_"

"Habisnya..."

"Apa, hayo?"

'_Kau menyebalkan karena tidak menanggapi perkataanku tadi,' _jawab Sakura dalam hati.

"Tolong jangan rusak kencan kita!" suara Naruto terdengar seperti memohon,

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto beberapa menit. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti mau Naruto karena ia ingin kencannya bersama Naruto kali ini menyenangkan. Ia pun tersenyum pada Naruto,

"_Okay,_ aku tidak akan marah lagi deh."

Sesaat kemudian Sakura teringat sesuatu,

"Kita minta tolong orang lain saja ya? Sepertinya turis yang berada di sana bisa membantu kita," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. AYO!"

"...tapi Naruto, kau saja yang minta tolong!"

"Hah? _Doushite?_"

"Anu, bahasa inggrisku belepotan. Kalau turisnya orang Jepang sih aku tidak akan merepotkanmu seperti ini,"

"Hahaha, kau ada-ada saja Sakura_-chan._"

Naruto bergegas menghampiri turis asing tadi dan mulai berbincang-bincang. Tidak lebih dari lima menit ia sudah kembali bersama turis asing tersebut. Mereka berdua pun mulai memasang gaya paling mesra.

"_Three, two, one..."_ teriak turis itu,

Setelah turis tadi mengambil foto mereka berkali-kali Naruto dan Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih dan turis itu pun kembali menikmati liburannya bersama seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah istrinya. Naruto dan Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dua patung yang menjadi pusat perhatian banyak pasangan muda. Patung itu bertuliskan _'First kiss'_ dan menunjuk sebuah bangku dengan patung yang sama dalam ukuran lebih kecil di atas mejanya.

"Lihat, mereka berciuman!" teriak Naruto yang dengan sengaja berbicara bahasa Korea, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka mendadak terdiam.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan karena tiba-tiba orang-orang disekitar mereka, mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka berdua.

Kini keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian dan Naruto tidak ingin kesempatan seperti ini disia-siakan. Secepat kilat ia mendekap Sakura dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Biarpun sempat kaget, Sakura akhirnya membalas ciuman itu hingga ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama dan mesra. Suara tepuk tangan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua membuat wajah keduanya merah padam.

.

.

Salah satu _spot_ terkenal di _Nami Island_ adalah deretan pohon yang membentuk lorong panjang. Lokasi ini merupakan adegan _memorable_ tempat pasangan tokoh utama dalam drama _Winter Sonata_ sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saat musim gugur seperti sekarang ini, pemandangan di sini semakin indah. Dipenuhi warna-warni dedaunan yang berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan bercampur jingga dan merah tembaga. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan sambil saling berpegangan tangan menyusuri lorong itu. Beberapa daun warna-warni itu berguguran bagai hujan daun menyirami keduanya.

Menjelang siang hari, Naruto dan Sakura menyewa sepeda dan mengelilingi Pulau Nami sampai senja. Keduanya bergantian mengendarai sepeda setiap mereka merasa lelah. Sepanjang perjalalanan mereka terus bercanda dan tertawa. Bagi mereka ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

"_Saranghaeyo,"_ bisik Naruto setelah mengembalikan sepeda tersebut ke tempat semula.

"_Nado saranghae,"_ balas Sakura.

"Jadi bahasa Korea yang kau bisa hanya _'Na do saranghae'_ saja, Sakura_-chan?_" goda Naruto lagi.

"Tau ah," sahut Sakura.

Naruto hanya tersenyum,

"Sakura_-chan,_ tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat inspirasi untuk sebuah lagu baru. Kau dan pemandangan Pulai Nami yang indah ini adalah sumber inspirasi yang tak terkira. Lagu baru ciptaanku nanti adalah ungkapan perasaanku padamu," ucap Naruto sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Apa judul lagu itu, Naruto?"

"_You Are My Love,"_ jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum hangat, lalu menjentik ujung hidung Sakura yang mungil tetapi mancung.

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian merangkul erat lengan kanan Naruto.

Dedaunan beraneka warna masih saja berjatuhan, menambah semarak hati keduanya.

.

.

_**_FIN_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yosh! Full Romance NaruSaku in this chapter. Semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan. Mina-san, Mind To REVIEW? ^_^**_

.

_._

_Dan ini balasan untuk review yang nggak Log In :_

_**Ishida:**__ Yang kemarin itu bukan prolog, Ishida-san. Fict ini hanya Twoshot dari sequel With All My Heart, dan inilah endingnya... _

_Ini udah di lanjut, bagi saya review itu penting karena review kalian bisa mendorong saya pribadi untuk lebih bersemangat dalam menulis cerita selanjutnya. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Nagasaki:**__ Arigatou. Ya, saya pikir juga begitu tapi saya hanya ingin mendapat review yang jauh lebih banyak dari fict oneshot SasuKarin saya yang berjudul Rose, habisnya fict itu yang ngasi review cuma dua orang aja padahal saya lumayan berusaha keras untuk membuatnya #curhat ^_^_

_**Yukii chaa**__: Yup, benar sekali Yukii-chan...Shion emang penganggu di fict ini, padahal hati Naru kan cuma untuk Saku, hehehe. Ini udah upadate, ya. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Guest1, Namenamikaze, Uye, Rey, Guest2, and Diarra:**__ Arigatou. Ini udah update, ya? ^^_

_**Bumble Bee: **__Hahaha. Iya Shion kasian banget. Arigatou ne, ^^_

_**Guest3:**__ Gimana? Adegan kissing-nya lumayan banyak, kan? *Guest-san: apaan? cuma dua kali juga* hahaha. Arigatou untuk sarannya. ^^_


End file.
